


How could you? (Hotch and Haley)

by mrshadeelgibson



Series: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi One-Shots [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Pain, Sadness, but he still loved her, haley being a bitch, haley playing the victim, hotch does not deserve her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrshadeelgibson/pseuds/mrshadeelgibson
Summary: Aaron decides to confront Haley about his suspicions of her cheating, needless to say, it did not go at all the way that he planned
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Haley Hotchner
Series: Aaron Hotchner/David Rossi One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205246
Kudos: 5





	How could you? (Hotch and Haley)

Aaron has had his suspicions for a while now about his wife, Haley. That she's having an affair with someone. The telltale signs were there: Late night flirtatious calls, steamy text messages, the fact that they haven't had sex in nearly a month, Haley claiming "she's too tired.", whenever he tries or asks. He knows that if he tries to confront her about it, she'll, knowing her, try to evade the issue, give excuses, or worse, flat out deny it. But he needs to know. He has decided that, after work, he will go home, they will sit down together, and talk it out, like they have with every other issue that has come up in their marriage.  
He still loves her. He doesn't want her to leave. Not only for his sake, but for the light in his life, his baby boy, Jack. And if she has to leave, he rather it be on amicable terms. That is, if the notorious Hotchner temper will let him. He'll be damned if he lays a hand on his wife or his own son. He swore that he will never, ever be like his father, laying a hand on the weak and vulnerable. That's why, he will send his son with his aunt Jessica.  
He picks up his cell, and calls Jessica.  
She picks up right away.  
"I'm going to do it," he says, by way of greeting.  
She knows what he's talking about. Aaron has told her about what has been happening lately. She hates to think badly of her sister, but she has her strong suspicions as well.  
"Are you ready?", was all she asked  
"Ready or not, Jessica, this conversation needs to happen. And", he swallows nervously, "knowing me, the conversation might get out of hand, and, and, I don't want Jack to see that. He loves Haley more than life itself, you know?"  
The other woman nods, even though Aaron can't see her, and answers, "Yes, I know, Aaron."  
"So can you-, he starts  
"I'll pick him up after school, and bring him over to my apartment. Don't worry Aaron, I won't breathe a word to him about this. You have my word", she finishes, understanding him completely.  
He exhales, saying, "Thank you, Jess. I will let you know what happens later."  
She knows better than to wish him luck, so instead she says, "All the best, Aaron.", and hangs up.  
*********  
He's done all the work he possibly can to avoid going home, but, by 9:00 pm, he knows that he can't put off the inevitable.  
Accepting the fact that you have to do something and actually doing it are two very different things. Especially when it comes to things like this.  
Thankfully, the team is gone by this point, so he doesn't have to explain everything to them. They most likely know already though, being profilers and all.  
He collects his things, puts on his jacket, slowly walks out of his office, locks the door, proceeds to walk slowly all the way to the elevator, and to his car.  
As he drives home, he tries to distract himself with music, but everything either annoys him or doesn't match his current mood, so he turns the radio off.  
It's a good thing his car is the quiet type, so she doesn't hear him arrive. He tries not to wince in pain as he remembers her commenting jokingly about how quiet his car is and how she never ever hears him come or knows when he arrives. Fuck, this is going to kill him. He gulps one last time, takes a deep breath, and with careful resolve, gets out of his car, locks it, and walks to the front door, and quietly unlocks it.  
He puts his briefcase down near the door, and calls out, "Haley?" No answer. He takes off his jacket and then tries again, louder, "Haley!?" Still no answer, only silence.  
"Maybe she's sleeping", he says to himself. She's always been a deep sleeper.  
He decides to go change and shower and then go from there. He starts to quietly go upstairs, with the full intention of doing just that, when he hears noises. Loud noises, coming from their bedroom. Which means that Haley is most definitely not sleeping. And judging by the amount of noise, is probably not alone either. But, naïvely, his brain tries to convince him otherwise.  
Fuck the quietness, he thinks, she can't hear me anyways, and slams their bedroom door open.  
His eyes widen as he sees his wife being pounded into by another man, how they grip each other, like...like... long-time lovers, he realizes disgustedly and, now, angrily, in Aaron and Haley's bed, their bed.  
All he can utter, scream, is "GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW, ASSHOLE! GET THE FUCK OFF MY WIFE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"  
Haley's eyes widen as she looks up, finally noticing Aaron. She says out loud, to the guy, Eric, "Keep going", smirking. Let Aaron see what he's missing out on.  
"I SAID NOW, ASSHOLE!", he yells, his face turning even redder. He manhandles Eric, shoves his clothes at him and shoves him out, slamming the bedroom door behind him.  
He looks at Haley, who has the fucking gall to be smirking right about now.  
"I fucking knew it", he seethes, "I mother-fucking KNEW it, Haley. Even your sister knew what a cheater you were. Doesn't that make you feel even one bit of shame, Haley?"  
She crosses her arms over her naked chest, still smirking, "No, not really."  
"Please don't tell me you had him over while Jack was here, Haley. Please tell me you at least have some decency left in you.", he says, slowly deflating, almost pleading with her  
She says nothing, just stares at Aaron.  
"How could you? How could you do this to us..to our family, Haley?", he asks, his voice trying not to break  
She scoffs at the words "our family."  
"Funny how you're talking about "our family", when the majority of the time, you weren't here, Aaron. Do you even remember that you have a family? A wife, and a son waiting for you at home?", she says, anger and pain lacing her voice, "A lonely wife, who craves her husband's touch, a son, who craves his dad's love?"  
"Do not throw that at me, Haley. I tried my best, I tried my fucking best, to be there for you, as a husband, and to be there as a father to Jack. I'll admit, I wasn't here as much as I should have been. But at least I tried, at least I fucking tried, Haley! I didn't go and cheat on my wife and neglect my son for my own personal needs!" he says, nearly yelling, hurt that Haley would think that low of him. She always knew to hit right where it hurts, and fuck, does this hurt, like a son-of-a-bitch.  
"I'm sorry, Aaron. I just can't do this anymore. Waiting every day, night after night, not knowing whether you'll make it home alive or not. Even Jack deserves better than this, and you know it.", she says, in a resigned, yet still , painful manner.  
They stare at each other, not knowing what else to say.  
"Then if you can't do this anymore, then just leave. You're not doing anyone any favours by staying. I love you, Haley, and will always love and care for you, but clearly that doesn't seem to be enough for you.", Aaron says, tears silently slipping down his cheeks, "Just leave, please. Get your things, and after that, unless it's to do with Jack, I don't want to see you again, ever."  
Haley also has tears slipping down her cheeks at this point, but it's too little, too late. What's done, is done, and can never be taken back, ever.  
"I'm going to pick up Jack from Jessica's, and by the time I come back, I want to see you gone.", he says matter-of-factly  
"This is going to kill Jack", she says, tears still streaming down her face  
Aaron's hand is on the doorknob of their, now his bedroom, facing the door by this point, when he turns around, saying, "Then you should have thought of that, Haley, before doing what you did." He pauses, tears coming down in full force, "I really wish it didn't have to come to this, Haley. I really wish it didn't."  
With one last, emotion-filled look, Aaron leaves, slamming the bedroom door shut behind him.

If I had a diamond heart, oh-oh  
I'd give you all my love,  
If I was unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello, my loves. This story isn't one of my usual dirty ones, I know, but this idea for this story came to me when I was feeling low and hurt. I tend to express myself better through writing than I do in speaking, and have been told that by quite a few others. Writing is one of the best ways for me to express myself without any judgement, because, and I know this might sound weird, the paper I'm writing on won't judge me like a person would. The song that accompanies this song, is Diamond Heart, from Alan Walker, which I felt matched the mood of the story. You can choose to listen to it while reading or not, it's entirely up to you. As always, I would love some feedback, through comments or DMs. And also, if you haven't heard any of his songs, you should start, because they are SO good. 
> 
> See you in the next one-shot, my loves,
> 
> ❤Mrs. Hotchner-Rossi❤


End file.
